The invention relates to a head gear. More particularly, the invention relates to a hat, to be worn on one's head, and a matching scarf, to be draped around one's neck.
During the cooler months of the year, it is common to wear hats and scarves to protect one's head and neck from the cold weather. Since these articles are often necessary, it should be possible to coordinate the hat and scarf with one's other clothing, thereby creating fashion accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 58,944 to Rosenberg discloses a unique design for a combined head and neck covering.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 108,757 to Tannenbaum discloses a unique design for a combined cap and muffler.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,920 to Gorsuch et al. discloses a stocking cap with a tail that may be wrapped around one's neck. The end of the tail may then be attached to the cap in order to create either a scarf or a ski mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,283 to Schuessler discloses a knitted cap structure.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.